


Unashamed

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Appreciate Sylvain’s Boobs 2k20, Bathing/Washing, Coming Untouched, Consensual Kink, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Pec Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sparring as foreplay, Switching, and by that I mean nut on them, felix's thigh high boots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Felix and Sylvain blur the line between shameless and unashamed.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 40
Kudos: 460





	1. guess i'm just a little too sensitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix has sensitive nipples. Sylvain is into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that’s it that’s the fic

It was an innocent discovery.

Maybe “innocent” wasn’t the right word, since Sylvain had been fucking Felix so deep he could feel it in his ribcage at the time.

They’d been at it for hours or days, or at least it felt that way. Sylvain kept dangling him over the edge only to pull him back by the base of his cock, squeezing tight enough to paint starbursts in his mind’s eye. And just when Felix didn’t think he could stand another second, Sylvain would work him up all over again.

In other words, Felix had been primed like an oiled wick, so it was no surprise that Sylvain’s hand merely brushing his nipple was all it took to make him come. And obviously, the teasing was the only reason that Felix blacked out for a solid minute while the orgasm took him over, so fierce he didn’t even register Sylvain coming inside him. 

Once he could see again, Sylvain was beside him, grinning like a wolf. He pressed his wicked thumb to the other nipple and Felix saw stars again. His cock gave one more weak pulse as Sylvain watched with wide eyes.

“Fuck, you’re sensitive there,” Sylvain said, fascinated. He didn’t even make contact a third time before Felix swatted his hand away from his oversensitive chest.

But he couldn’t form the words to protest. Giving his nipples a quick twist always felt good when he was jerking off, but when Sylvain touched him there, he wanted to sob, scream, and come, all at once. The memory alone had him arching his back, come dribbling out of him as he lifted off the bed.

“Okay, we have got to explore this later,” Sylvain said, voice low and hot. His eyes traveled from Felix’s face to his chest, and Felix shuddered under his gaze. “If you want to, that is.”

“Maybe,” Felix muttered, when words finally came back to him. He rolled to his side, fighting the urge to cover his chest. This new discovery should have embarrassed him to his core, but desire and curiosity burned away the shame. Sylvain had yet to break his trust, and no matter what they did in bed, Felix could still kick his ass in a fight.

And they were hopelessly, foolishly in love with each other, but that was beside the point.

Sylvain molded his body to Felix’s back, kissed his neck, and smiled into his skin. Felix’s  _ maybe _ was as good as a  _ yes  _ and they both knew it. Felix wanted Sylvain to touch him there again. Badly.

Just not right now.

As it happened, it was almost a week before they got another chance. There was always another battle to fight and injuries to heal, and when Felix and Sylvain fell into bed, sleep was their only goal.

Until Byleth headed off on a mission without them. Felix and Sylvain were on rubble clearing duty, and though it made Felix restless, it had to be done.

By the time they were finished, Felix’s muscles itched for a real workout. He didn’t much care if it came in the form of training or Sylvain folding him in half and ramming his prostate until he lost his mind.

He forgot all about Sylvain’s proposal until Sylvain pulled him into his room.

“So, do you get all hot and bothered in your armor?” Sylvain asked. “Is that why you like training so much?”

Felix wrinkled his nose. “What are you babbling about?”

“Your nipples,” Sylvain reminded him. “Do they get hard just from rubbing against your clothes?” 

He reached out to feel for himself as Felix jerked away. “No!”

“Aww,” whined Sylvain. But a sly smile crossed his face when Felix looked back at him. “I guess it’s just my touch that does it, huh?”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Felix muttered. “It only happened that time because you were already hitting the right spot.”

“Yeah, I was,” said Sylvain with a smirk. He ran a hand over his own chest, as if testing it on himself.

“I meant in my ass, idiot,” Felix shot back. But his cheeks were too hot to give his words the bite he wanted. 

“Oh, come on.” Sylvain strode up to Felix, flattening one large palm to his chest. “Aren’t you a little curious?”

“About what?” Felix tried not to think about how close Sylvain’s fingers were to his nipples.

“About seeing how far we can take this.” Sylvain slid his hand to one side, running his fingertips along the perimeter of Felix’s chest. Felix shivered as Sylvain traced his pectoral muscle through his shirt, close but not nearly close enough. “Come on, Felix. Let me play with them.”

“Play with wha-aah!” Felix tried to make him say it but words failed him when Sylvain shifted his hand exactly where Felix wanted it to go. Even over the fabric, the sensation shot straight to his dick, and his knees faltered.

Sylvain’s other hand went to Felix’s back to steady him, but he didn’t drop his attention from Felix’s hardening nipples, running his palm over one, then the other. He hummed, pretending to be deep in thought. “I bet you could come just from this. Just from me touching your nipples.”

To prove his point, he dragged the tip of his index finger over one hard peak. The combination of words and touch had Felix moaning out loud.

Sylvain tossed him a wink, but the sharp rise and fall of his chest betrayed his cocksure posture. “What, don’t you believe me?” 

“Do it,” Felix ground out. He was too far gone to argue with Sylvain; it had been days since they’d last had sex, and being with Sylvain made Felix the insatiable one. The bedroom was no place for pride, not when they could die any day. Not after they’d worked so hard to make it to this very moment. Felix’s pleas came in clipped breaths: _Sylvain. Please. Now._

He tried to whip his shirt off but Sylvain grabbed his hands and held them firmly in place with one of his own.

“Not yet,” he whispered. Felix froze on his command. The thought of ceding control to anyone else made him furious, but here and now with Sylvain, Felix wanted nothing more.

Sylvain smiled and let him go, dragging his way up Felix's body to massage his chest with both hands. Gently, Sylvain rubbed the muscles without focusing on the center, but when the fabric shifted over his nipples Felix swore he could feel every fiber of the cloth. 

He let out a soft moan and Sylvain pressed harder. Felix’s chest was always tight these days, muscles overworked by war and labor. He would have to repay the favor sometime, but his arms hung limply beside him, at the full mercy of Sylvain’s hands. From the way Sylvain stared down at him—lips parted in wonder, eyes almost predatory in their intense focus—he was getting as much out of it as Felix was.

Sylvain squeezed his chest, fingertips working spots Felix didn’t even know were sore, and then he stretched his thumbs inward to flick both of Felix’s nipples at once.

“Ah!” The heat of his touch caught Felix off guard, and only then did Felix realize how hard his nipples were. Sylvain smiled and did it again, forcing a low, involuntary groan out of him. 

“Is it that good?” Sylvain mused, as if he didn’t know the answer. 

Felix loved that smug smile so much he hated himself. “Less talking, more touching.”

“You got it,” Sylvain said, chuckling. He slid his hands down Felix’s ribs, then pulled his shirt up, agonizingly slow just to make sure Felix felt every ripple of cloth. Sylvain ripped off his own shirt with much less fanfare, and even though his nipples looked the same as they always did, the obscene bulge in his pants told Felix everything he needed to know.

“You’re so hot, Felix,” Sylvain said, unbothered by his own ineloquent words. He had a million disingenuous lines for his potential partners, so it was a sign of his honesty that all he could manage was, “It’s so hot how sensitive you are.”

“Shut up.” Felix yanked off Sylvain’s belt. He pulled Sylvain’s pants down, swallowing the saliva that pooled in his mouth when Sylvain’s cock sprang free. The tip glistened in the light and and Felix’s eyes went wide. Sylvain was already so gone for him; his own dick throbbed in response. He’d been too focused on his nipples to give his cock much thought until now.

“Let me take yours off, too,” Sylvain said. “Don’t want you coming because your pants are too tight.” And, true to his word, he pulled off Felix’s pants but didn’t touch his aching cock. “I’m going to use my mouth now, okay?”

Felix nodded, even though he didn’t know where Sylvain was going to put his mouth. He didn’t care. There wasn’t a spot on his body where it would be unwelcome.

Sylvain bent down until his lips were even with Felix’s chest. His breath passed over Felix’s left nipple. 

Felix gasped. They’d gone a little soft while Sylvain was undressing him, but that ghost of a touch had them perking back up. Sylvain’s breath got hotter and hotter until his tongue darted out to taste the tip. 

Felix watched it happen, watched Sylvain’s tongue meet flesh, but he wasn’t prepared for the pulse of pure heat down his spine. His hips thrust into nothing and a low, rumbling moan crept out of him. 

“Shit, Felix,” Sylvain whispered, and the air over Felix’s wet nipple sent another wave through him. “I’m not going to last.”

“Yes you are,” Felix growled back, and he pushed his chest into Sylvain’s mouth. Sylvain read his mind, sucking hard on Felix’s nipple in the same instant. They both cried out as Sylvain mouthed at his skin, drawing the hardened peak in deeper. As if a nerve tied his nipple to his dick, Felix's hips stuttered again, but no relief came for his cock. Instead, Sylvain flattened his tongue and rocked up and down in wide, filthy strokes. Felix followed his rhythm, arching in a fruitless search for friction anywhere other than his chest, but Sylvain didn’t relent. Felix didn’t want him to.

”You taste so good.” Sylvain pressed the words into Felix’s skin. He suckled and licked that tender nipple, alternating gentle flicks with the tip of his tongue and suction forceful enough to turn Felix’s skin purple. It almost hurt, but the one he wasn’t sucking ached even more, so deeply that Felix had to reach up and pinch it himself. 

“Felix,” Sylvain broke off to moan. His voice was as good as the relief from the squeeze, and Felix groaned in ecstasy as Sylvain pushed his hand away and moved to lap at the neglected nipple instead.

Felix sucked in a broken breath when Sylvain brought his hand to the slick, swollen one, the one that wasn’t in his mouth, and circled it with the pad of his thumb. He flicked the centers of both peaks at once and Felix bit back a sob. Sylvain captured one nipple between his teeth and tweaked the other, tugging hard enough to make Felix cry out. Felix’s cock throbbed in vain and he glanced down; Sylvain’s face was flushed, hot against Felix’s chest as he focused on his task. Precome oozed steadily from both of their cocks. Felix wanted to smear it around, rub them them together until they came, but his hands clutched uselessly at his sides. 

“I’m close, I—Sylvain!” Felix whined when Sylvain pulled back from his chest, a trail of saliva bridging the gap between his mouth and Felix’s nipple. Both nipples had taken on that reddish-purple hue now, bitten and sucked to the cusp of pain, but that sting was nothing compared to how cold they felt without Sylvain on them. 

“Not yet,” Sylvain admonished. In an instant, he was behind Felix, hooking his arms around his waist and pulling him down onto the bed in his lap. Sylvain was careful not to let their cocks brush as they reclined; Felix might have exploded on contact, and if the heat coming off of Sylvain’s flushed cock was any indication, he was just as close. “Let me…”

Felix made no protest as Sylvain eased him onto his broad chest. Sylvain’s nipples pressed, insistent, into Felix’s back, and coarse body hair prickled his skin as he yielded to Sylvain’s manipulations.

“You ready?” Sylvain breathed it out, harsh and heavy at Felix’s ear. This was driving Sylvain wild, Felix realized, smug satisfaction surging inside him.

“Touch me or I’ll finish it myself,” he growled back. 

Sylvain shoved two fingers into Felix’s mouth. “Don’t you dare.” 

Before Felix could moan around them, Sylvain withdrew his fingers and started rubbing circles over the very tip of Felix’s right nipple, spit lubricating the motion. Felix called his name, almost screamed it now that he didn’t have anything to bite down on. Sylvain rubbed him ragged and relentless. He caught the nipple between his index and middle fingers, twiddling it until Felix begged,  _ harder. _

Sylvain gasped his name and pinched him tight. 

“Fuck, fuck, yes,” Felix panted—Sylvain could pinch and flick the tip at the same time. Felix was helpless but to watch, fisting the bedsheets as Sylvain reached down between them with his other hand. Hissing, Sylvain swiped some precome from his own cock, and then finally, _finally,_ he started to rub Felix's other nipple. 

It was slicker than spit, and Felix didn’t even try to tamp the roar that came out of him as Sylvain rolled both of his nipples between his fingers. Sweat adhered his back to Sylvain’s front. Felix’s core was going to snap; his cock pulsed with every whisper of his name, every ministration by Sylvain's skilled hands. His nipples burned—he’d feel it tomorrow—but he’d never forgive Sylvain if he stopped now. Felix wanted to jerk himself off, wanted to bury his cock in Sylvain or ride him until he climaxed, but that would be giving up. This was Felix’s challenge, too, and he was going to deliver.

He managed some combination of filthy commands and Sylvain's name, and Sylvain obeyed, pulling and squeezing and _twisting_ until lightning struck. Pleasure almost tripped the border into pain and Felix pushed Sylvain’s fingers off of his chest—it was too much, or just enough, _perfect,_ and then he was coming in wild, desperate waves. Sylvain gripped his stomach, rocking with him and urging him on with praise and kisses as Felix painted both of them with hot stripes of come. Felix couldn’t see, couldn’t feel anything but Sylvain’s hands on him and the fire radiating from his chest, coursing through his entire body.

He hated when Sylvain was right, but as he came down off the high, he reckoned it was worth it. His sore nipples were worth it, too, although he wasn’t sure he wanted to come like this again any time soon. But he couldn’t rest yet; Sylvain deserved a better orgasm than Felix could give him right now, but he reached for Sylvain’s cock to do what he could.

He found it sticky and flagging. “Did you...” Felix couldn’t even finish his own question. Sylvain shivered beneath him at his touch.

“Fuck, Felix, I came when you did,” Sylvain replied, sounding dazed. “Couldn’t you tell?” 

Felix shook his head, torn between pride and disbelief. Maybe Felix could get off from nipple stimulation alone, but Sylvain had come completely untouched. Just from getting  _ Felix _ off. Felix clicked his tongue. “How is it you still manage to outdo me?” 

“No one outdoes you, Felix,” Sylvain murmured, pressing soft kisses to the shell of his ear. Felix shifted onto the bed so that he could see the embers of their encounter burning in Sylvain’s eyes. Lust softened into affection and love, and Sylvain pulled Felix into his arms, careful not to touch his chest.

“Are you okay?” Sylvain peered down at him and winced a little. 

“You didn’t hurt me,” Felix replied. As tender as his nipples were, he had wanted every second of it, and Sylvain had stopped right when Felix told him to. But Sylvain liked having his ego stroked even more than his dick, so Felix added, “Quite the opposite.”

“Good, because that was...wow.” Bravado still absent, Sylvain smiled and brushed Felix’s hair out of his eyes with gentle fingers. “I’ve never done anything like that before.”

Normally, Felix hated hearing about Sylvain’s promiscuous past. He didn’t care how many people Sylvain had slept with—Sylvain was his and his alone, now and forever—but that didn’t mean he wanted to know the details.

Still, that little confession stoked Felix’s pride, and he smirked as he settled into the crook between Sylvain’s arm and his chest. They needed to clean up, but he was too comfortable to move.

“You realize I’m going to get you back for this,” Felix warned him, letting his fingers graze Sylvain’s abdomen, up to his chest, tracing a circle around a nipple without getting too close. 

“You can try,” came Sylvain’s sleepy counterchallenge. “Just gimme a minute.” 

Even though Sylvain wasn’t as sensitive there as he was, Felix was willing to bet he could find other places that would make Sylvain scream. But his threat was empty tonight, and after mopping up the mess with whatever bit of clothing they could reach, they fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

“I've got bandages. Want me to patch you up?” Sylvain asked as they were dressing the next morning. Felix answered him with a glare, though putting on his armor reminded him just how tender he was. It wasn’t bad, but he must have pulled a face because Sylvain was at his side in an instant, worried instead of cocky. “I could try to heal them, or you could go to Mercedes, she won’t ask—”

“No,” Felix snapped. “I like it.”

They weren’t even, not by a longshot, but rendering Sylvain speechless made for a sweet start towards revenge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you ever just spend 3 days thinking about sylvain going to town on felix’s nips?  
> anyway this was my first time writing something so kinky but it had to come out of me or it would haunt me forever  
> and now there's more


	2. you don’t need a lover, you need a sparring partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix enacts his revenge, but they both enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from one very specific kink to a smorgasbord of sex (and more nipple stuff because that’s where my mind is)

Sylvain was exhausted. Spent. Completely drained of the will to move. 

And he still had all of his practice armor on. 

He’d been at the business end of Felix’s sword for the better part of two weeks, leaving no free time for anything but sleep, meals, and war meetings. 

It had been naive to hope that Felix’s promised revenge would come in the form of anything but a strict training regimen—the real kind of sparring, too. Not the flirty, sexy kind. 

Yes, they were fighting a war, but contrary to what Felix thought, not all tension could be relieved by matching steel on the training grounds. 

Sylvain planted the end of his lance on the stone floor and used it for support as he caught his breath. “Don’t you ever get tired of dodging?” 

“If your aimed your lance as well as your dick, we wouldn’t need to be here,” Felix snapped. 

Sylvain would take the compliment, though talking about his sexual prowess in the training hall wasn’t the best way to get him to focus.

“Maybe if you weren’t so sexy, I could land a hit with my clothes on.” Felix’s eyes narrowed and Sylvain went on. “I can’t keep my eyes off your thighs in those boots.”

Felix leveled his blade with Sylvain’s nose. Sylvain didn’t flinch. He’d always liked that burning look in Felix’s eyes, even before it turned him on. Just another reason they made the best and worst sparring partners. 

“I told you before, they’re reinforced.” And Felix really was annoyed this time. 

“Are you really worried I’m going to hurt your legs?” Sylvain had forgone most of his armor, opting for lightweight gear to protect from errant strikes.

“With your aim?” Felix countered. “Yes.”

“If you ask me, you should get armor that protects your ass. I don’t want just anyone running their lance through it.” Sylvain knew full well that line wouldn’t earn him any points, but that dig at his battle aim stung a little. Plus, Felix was so cute when he was all riled up. 

“Stop referring to your dick as your _lance,_ ” Felix snapped, and sure enough, his lip curled in a little snarl and that wrinkle between his eyebrows popped out (the same one that showed itself when he was riding Sylvain). “I would never call mine my _sword_ or something so ridiculous.”

Sylvain smirked, running his hand up and down the pole of his lance. The wooden one.

“Okay, then what  _ would _ you call your dick, Felix?” Sylvain didn’t even wait for the disapproving look that would surely come. “I’d go with  _ Armorslayer _ if I were you, because you slashed all my defenses.” 

“That’s because you leave yourself wide open!” 

That was his only warning before Felix was on him. He didn’t hold back, swinging for Sylvain’s ear. Sylvain barely raised his weapon in time. The clang of steel on steel echoed through the room.

“I’m awake! I’m awake,” Sylvain conceded. His heart was pounding too hard to enjoy Felix’s rage. “You’ve made your point!”

“Then fight back.” Felix growled the challenge through gritted teeth and swung again.

Adrenaline took over and Sylvain blocked his blade once, twice, then parried, sending Felix back two steps. 

Felix’s mouth curved and his eyes blackened in that subtle, delicious shift from angry to invigorated. Sylvain wanted more. 

He charged in, putting Felix on the defense with jabs and lunges. Felix was full on smiling now. He matched each hit, rewarding Sylvain with nigh-erotic grunts. Maybe he was putting on, or maybe he really did get off on fighting.

Either way, it was hot. 

Ignoring his growing arousal was pointless. Sylvain channeled it, let it fuel his attacks. The sooner he ended this fight, the sooner he could fuck Felix. Desire burned brighter in Felix’s eyes every time Sylvain slipped skin or steel past his defenses.

_ Prove it,  _ Felix called out in Sylvain’s mind as they traded swings.  _ Prove to me you can take care of yourself.  _

Sylvain could do more than that. He could keep watching Felix’s back, too. With an obscene cry, Sylvain twisted Felix’s sword out of his hands. It clattered to the floor. 

“ _Yes!_ ” Any passers by who heard Felix’s moan definitely would have assumed they were having sex, but this was a different kind of climax. Felix’s biggest turn on would always be Sylvain taking his training seriously. Taking Felix seriously. 

And if Sylvain got to take Felix in the process, all the better. 

Felix didn’t raise a hand but he yielded, letting Sylvain pin him to the floor easily. 

“Looks like I win this round.” Sylvain pressed his hips to Felix’s. He wasn’t sure which one of them was more aroused by their sparring match, only that neither of them could catch their breath and they were both getting hard. That only happened to him when Felix was on the other side of his lance, and Felix certainly didn’t get off on losing to anyone else.

“You got lucky,” Felix replied. He turned up his nose but he wasn’t fooling Sylvain. His nipples were stiff like his cock, obvious even through the thick material of his shirt. 

Felix didn’t offer a prize for victory but Sylvain claimed one anyway. “All right, all right. You talked me into it.” He heaved a fake sigh. “I guess you can have your way with me.” 

“Idiot.” Felix rolled his eyes (and damned if that wasn’t sexy, too). “Shouldn’t it be the other way around?”

Other partners Sylvain had been with over the years liked to be called  _ slut _ or  _ whore  _ in moments like these, but Felix hated being called any name but his own. He could dish but he couldn’t take. That was fine by Sylvain; he had never liked insulting people, anyway, and there were better ways to call Felix out on playing hard to get. 

“C’mon, don’t you like getting me off?” 

That earned him a click of Felix’s tongue, then a dry swallow. “Who says I’d let you come?”

Yes, this was a much better game to play than name calling. 

“I like that energy,” Sylvain purred, bearing down on him. “In that case, I have another demand.”

Felix raised an eyebrow in interest. 

Sylvain smiled at him. “Leave the boots on.”

Felix’s nostrils twitched. Oh, he liked that idea. He was too stubborn to say so, but he writhed beneath Sylvain. 

“Deal,” said Felix. He didn’t even pretend to be mad about it.

Sylvain grinned and rose to his feet. Sylvain extended a hand to help Felix up, but Felix stood on his own. He bent to pick up their discarded weapons, arching his spine too deeply to be an accident. 

“Pig,” Felix muttered as he put the training weapons back in place. He turned to face Sylvain, nose wrinkled. “Which reminds me. We bathe first.”

“Fine by me,” Sylvain replied. 

Anyone who looked closely as they made their way to the baths would have noticed that they were both far too eager, but people tended to give them a wide berth these days. 

Sylvain locked the door behind him, and when he turned around, Felix was already shirtless and stripping off his boots.

Sylvain got to work on his armor as Felix, now fully naked, doused himself with a full washbucket. Felix hissed as hot water streamed down his skin, clinging to his every ridge and scar. Sylvain sighed; he would never be able to touch that much of Felix at once.

Was he really jealous of water?

Then, Felix reached for the soap and envy, true and green, pulled at Sylvain’s gut.

Felix lathered his arms, then his neck and chest. Sylvain didn’t dare blink as Felix’s fingers tumbled over his slick, soapy muscles. A soft moan escaped Felix’s lips when he reached his nipples, and he made a show of washing them in slow circles. 

“Are you just going to stand there fucking your hand?”

_ Oh.  _ He was, wasn’t he? Sylvain had been so enraptured, he hadn’t even realized it. 

He allowed himself one last pump before scrambling over to Felix. Felix narrowed his eyes, but Sylvain grabbed him by his soapy shoulders and kissed him hard on the mouth. Felix surged up, clamping a hand to the back of Sylvain’s neck. Their bodies connected with a wet smack, skin slipping on skin.

“Been dying to do that all morning,” Sylvain gasped into the negligible space between them. 

Felix hummed in agreement and kissed him again, too quick, leaving Sylvain hungry for more.

What he got was a face full of cold water.

“Could’ve been warmer, Fe!” Sylvain hissed. _These_ goosebumps were far less pleasant.

Felix shook his head. “You needed to cool down. I’m not even close to done with you.”

“Well, shit, when you put it that way...” Sylvain reached out but Felix dodged his arm, thrusting the soap into his hands. 

“Wash.”

Sylvain did as he was told, though there was no point in putting on a show when Felix was the star. _Wash face, wash armpits, wash chest, wash dick..._ He had to run through the list in his head because the way Felix was washing himself was vulgar to the point of distraction. Felix cleaned his cock in slow, tight strokes, eyes rolling back in his head. Sylvain gave his own dick a twist to survive. 

Felix meant what he said; he wasn’t done. After washing himself from taint to tip, he propped one leg on the side of the tub, treating Sylvain to a glorious view of his pale thighs. 

Then, Felix thrust two fingers into himself and Sylvain almost crumbled to the floor. Felix had barely even flinched. 

“When did you—”

Felix glared at him but carried on cleaning himself from the inside out. “Some of us actually get up before the sun rises.”

“Wake a guy up next time, will you?” Sylvain groaned, staking his heart and soul on the quiver in Felix’s voice. He palmed his dick again, willing himself to hold out a little longer. 

Felix huffed. “You better wash there, too.” 

Sylvain blinked. It was the politest way Felix could have said  _ I’m going down on you today,  _ and Sylvain _wanted._

But, having slept in instead of prepping himself for the sex he didn’t know he’d be having, Sylvain winced at the stretch of even one finger. He could reduce Felix to a drooling mess in minutes, but he had never been very good at fingering himself. At least all he had to do right now was get clean.

Sylvain felt Felix’s eyes on him before he saw them, which eased some of the strain. He rinsed himself, meeting Felix’s sharp gaze with a smile. 

“Good,” said Felix. He cleared his throat. His cheeks had more color in them now, and Sylvain reached deeper, just for him.

“I could wash your hair for you,” Sylvain offered, as casually as he could with a finger up his ass. He pushed the cover of the tub back with his other hand, steam curling off the the surface of the water.

“Not today.” Felix shot a wary look at the tub and added, “I don’t think we should soak, either.”

Sylvain’s jaw dropped and he withdrew his finger. “You make me fight you all morning and you won’t let me soak my poor, overworked muscles?” 

“That’s—” Felix choked as Sylvain rolled his arms and stretched his back, sucking in air through his teeth so his dull aches appeared much more painful than they actually were. Felix wasn’t fooled. “Would you want to use a bathtub someone came in?”

“Depends who it was,” said Sylvain at the exact moment Felix said, “Don’t answer that.”

“Besides,” Sylvain went on, ignoring Felix’s barb, “who says I’d let you come?”

Felix’s eyes flashed darker, and he swooped an arm into the tub to splash bath water at Sylvain. “I’ll give you a massage back in your room, just hurry up.”

Commanding, to-the-point Felix turned him on, but just a glimpse of Felix’s sweet, playful side was enough to liquify Sylvain’s brain into a pool of love and devotion. He gave his nethers one last pass before rinsing his entire body, then joined Felix in drying off.

Once they were outfitted to the minimum level of dress for propriety, they made a beeline for Sylvain’s room.

“So, Felix…” Sylvain set his gear down and stretched his arms high over his head. “How do you want me?”

“Naked,” said Felix. “I said I was going to massage you, didn’t I?”

From that tone, Sylvain was half-afraid Felix was planning to dislocate his shoulder. He’d risk injury for a hot sex position, but not for a back rub. He undressed anyway. “You know, you’re not exactly selling it.”

“Just shut up and get on the bed.” Felix clicked his tongue and tugged his boots off.

Sylvain made himself comfortable on his bed, idly running a finger up and down his hip. When Felix got snippy in the bedroom, it usually meant he was feeling self-conscious, so Sylvain focused on a crack in the wall to give him a little space.

Felix’s hostile side was adorable, too, and Sylvain didn’t care what that said about him.

“Sylvain.”

Sylvain wasn’t ready. Not for Felix’s low growl, nor his toned arms in that high-necked tank top, at once modest and obscene. No matter how many times he beheld them, he wasn’t ready for Felix’s angular hips, nor the cock they led to, resting, soft, on his sack. Felix’s thighs had never looked so divine as they did now, bedecked in those boots and nothing else.

Sylvain swallowed. Felix would absolutely be the death of him. 

“Felix.”

Gone was Felix’s insecurity, leaving only pure hunger in its wake. Like a hunter, he stalked toward the bed, eyes locked on Sylvain. Sylvain swallowed as Felix climbed over him, dragging himself up Sylvain’s body like water rolling over his skin. 

Mouths level, they shared a breath, then a luxurious kiss. 

Ever a man of his word, Felix put his strong, war-worn hands to Sylvain's shoulders. Sylvain let out a moan as Felix began to knead his sore muscles. Felix at work was a sight to behold—bottom lip captured between his teeth, hips grinding a slow rhythm into Sylvain's.

“Get my chest, too?” Sylvain asked, breathless. 

Felix hummed in response, running his hands down Sylvain’s sternum before twisting around to retrieve a vial. Sylvain’s eyes went wide, transfixed as Felix uncorked it and trickled the oil within onto his chest. Felix capped the bottle but kept it close, then began to work the oil into his skin. 

Felix rubbed his pectorals in sweeping, circular motions—so much better than a bath. The oil allowed for an easy slide, and Sylvain let out a sharp sigh as Felix skimmed his nipples. He didn’t linger there, spreading the oil over Sylvain’s ribs, the sides of his chest, his abs, before working his way back up, circling Sylvain’s nipples again. Felix plucked the tips like bowstrings, coaxing a gasp out of Sylvain. 

Sylvain had never cared one way or the other about his own nipples (and he still vastly preferred Felix’s) but he was beginning to see the appeal.

Felix pinched him just hard enough to earn another moan, then canted his hips up and said, “Roll over. I’ll get your back.”

Sylvain nodded, lifting a hand to brush a stray lock of hair out of Felix’s eyes. He flipped over beneath Felix so he was facedown on the bed. A thin stream of oil hit the valley between his shoulder blades and he arched up, felt the bead traveling down his spine, all the way to where his thighs met. 

Felix followed the path with his hand and his name spilled from Sylvain’s lips like a prayer. But his was a merciful god, and Sylvain cried out in devotion as Felix slipped his cock into the tight space between his thighs. 

Felix fucked him there, slow and heady, his cock growing harder, hotter with every slick pass. It only took a couple of thrusts before Felix was fully erect, whispering Sylvain’s name as he took his pleasure. 

Sylvain forgot all about his back massage. He rocked his hips, desperate both to satisfy Felix and to get some friction on his own trapped cock. Felix pushed forward to rub against Sylvain’s ass, pulling his cheeks apart to drag his shaft up the center. 

“Fuck, that feels good, Felix.”

Felix didn’t have the words to reply, just a low, rumbling sigh. Sylvain felt Felix shiver behind him, and with one last slide, his cock was gone. Sylvain whined at the absence.

“I’m gonna come if we keep this up,” Felix explained, breathless. He settled on top of Sylvain’s ass, hot where skin met skin. Felix ran a hand down his back, spreading the forgotten oil. He rubbed it into Sylvain’s shoulders, down his ribs and up again, but neither of them could focus on the massage anymore. The sheets beneath Sylvain’s dick were damp with oil and precome, and he needed more. 

Felix bent down to kiss his neck. His hair, then his lips brushed Sylvain’s ears. “I want to ride you.”

Sylvain didn’t need to be told twice. He rolled over beneath Felix and grabbed his hips to steady him.

“Let me open you up a little more,” Sylvain said, looking up into Felix’s eyes. Black eclipsed brown in an endless night sky. He was flawless: dark tendrils of hair dangling around his face, cheeks and nose bathed in rosy hues, the flush extending somewhere below his turtleneck. Sylvain tried to yank the shirt off, but Felix grabbed his wrist to stop him, nails digging into his skin.

“I’m having my way with  _ you, _ remember?” Felix held him tight. “Keep your hands below my waist.”

“What?!” Sylvain was as annoyed as he was turned on. There were plenty of good spots below Felix’s waist, but no caressing his face? No kissing his neck? Felix was even withholding his glaringly erect nipples. Then again, that was probably wise if they wanted to last.

Felix scoffed like he could read minds. He released Sylvain, kissed him wet and fleeting, then turned around and got on all fours. 

It was impossible to stay upset with Felix’s ass in his face. That damnable tank top was the perfect compliment to his boots now, framing his rear like the work of art it was.

“What are you waiting for?” Felix demanded, arching his back and twisting to glare at Sylvain.

Sylvain dove in face first, licking a hot stripe from Felix’s balls up to the crest of his ass. Fresh from his very thorough bath, his scent was intoxicating. Felix pulled his cheeks apart and pushed back on Sylvain’s face, and they both moaned as Sylvain licked the tender flesh, tested his rim with the tip of his tongue. Felix cried out again when Sylvain pushed in, finding him hot and willing. It wouldn’t take much, which was good because Sylvain needed him _now_. He left soft kisses his tongue’s stead as he groped around in the bed for the oil, smiling when his fingers finally closed around the vial.

Felix gasped when Sylvain pulled away to slick his fingers. Sylvain did it without looking, not wanting to miss a second of the vision in front of him. “You all right?” 

Felix rocked his hips back indignantly. “Do it already.”

Sylvain obliged, plunging two oiled fingers into him. Felix let out a long moan, pushing all the way down without sparing even a second to accommodate. He was so close to ready, and Sylvain lost himself in a vision of Felix fucking himself open in the bed while he slept on, completely unaware. Neither of them were dreaming now, and Sylvain snapped back to the moment and spread his fingers, more to enjoy the feel of him than anything else. Felix took a third like it was nothing.

There was no way Sylvain was making it out of this bed alive.

“Enough,” Felix said. The sound when he pulled off, quiet but so obscenely wet, had Sylvain thrusting into the air and desperately grabbing for the oil and Felix’s thigh.

Felix whirled around to face him and snatched the bottle away, uncorking it and slicking Sylvain’s cock for him in the blink of an eye. His fingers felt amazing after the long wait, but Sylvain didn’t get a chance to enjoy them before Felix overwhelmed him, taking his entire cock at once. 

They called out in concert. Sylvain could barely remember how to talk, but he had to say it. Even if he had to pant every other word. “This is revenge for last time, isn’t it?” 

“Hmph.” Felix was too flustered to sound convincing, but bracing himself on Sylvain’s stomach and grinding on his hips was better than any comeback. 

Sylvain ran his hands up Felix’s thighs, over his boots to his skin, settling on his hips (but no higher) and squeezing. Felix was paradise around and above him, tight and blazing hot as he worked himself toward gratification. His eyes squeezed shut, forcing out that wrinkle Sylvain adored. So too protruded the veins in his arms, stretching the scars on his skin. Sylvain would never tire of pleasing him, but watching him please himself was a rare delight. 

“Love when you do all the work,” Sylvain said even as he jerked his hips in time, hitting an angle that made Felix’s jaw go slack.

Felix narrowed his eyes. “You’re so lazy.” He released Sylvain’s stomach, knowing Sylvain would keep supporting his hips. Felix looped his shirt behind his head so it pulled at his shoulders. Sylvain almost dropped him at the sight of his flushed chest.

Felix was actively trying to destroy him. Sylvain fought back, tilting his hips in another practiced motion, one he knew would connect with Felix’s prostate on the downstroke. The impact pushed an involuntary moan out of Felix, but Sylvain’s victory was short lived.

Felix’s fingers found his own nipples and Sylvain lost consciousness. 

Or at least it felt that way. Sylvain’s head lolled back, but only for a second. He snapped his neck up to gape as Felix rubbed his chest in time with his thrusts, rolling his nipples in tiny circles. He pinched himself and Sylvain swore, eyes flicking from Felix’s rapturous face to his evil hands to where their bodies were joined and back up again. 

“I’m going to die,” Sylvain managed to whine, his mouth falling open as Felix twisted one nipple and pulled at the other. Felix looked like he might die, too, his face desperate, almost pained. In the back of his sluggish mind, Sylvain remembered that Felix’s cock was not off limits, and he reached between them, stroked Felix from base to tip. He was still slick from fucking Sylvain’s thighs. 

Felix’s hands and hips stuttered— _Good,_ Sylvain thought. Felix’s moans edged higher and higher and his hips moved faster, until he suddenly jerked back. 

“Pull out, pull out,” Felix gasped. “I don’t want to come yet.”

Sylvain did as he was told, letting out a hard breath as Felix slipped away. “You wanna change positions?” He hoped Felix would grasp the urgency from his ragged voice. 

“Something like that.” Felix collapsed on the bed, chest heaving as he caught his breath. “I keep thinking about that position you had me in last time.”

Sylvain remembered. Had he changed his mind? Were nipples back in play? Sylvain rolled his neck, envisioning himself fucking into Felix from behind while teasing his chest. The fantasy had Sylvain reaching down to give himself a couple of grounding strokes. 

“Sylvain.” 

Sylvain froze at Felix’s sharp warning, but Felix wasn’t even looking at him. Now standing, Felix was bent over and tugging up his fallen boots. He pulled his shirt the rest of the way off and his hair hung loose and wild. If Sylvain’s hand had kept going, the glare Felix shot him would have been enough to finish him off. Felix was too beautiful to be real. 

“Up,” Felix said, sweeping his hair out of his eyes. Sylvain squeezed the base of his cock hard, both to soothe the throbbing and prove he wasn’t dreaming. “I said  _ up.” _

Sylvain did as he was told, then closed the distance between them. He tangled his fingers in Felix’s hair and their lips met in tender, small movements. This was all Sylvain needed: Felix embracing him, hands pressed to his back, gentle and steady. “I love you,” he told Felix. Felix knew, but Sylvain didn’t say it enough. Even if he said it every hour of every day, it wouldn’t be enough. 

He pictured waking Felix up in the middle of the night to tell him he loved him, the vision so clear that he could almost feel the shove his confession would earn, and he chuckled.

“I love you, too,” Felix snapped. “Stop laughing.”

“Mmm, yes, where were we?” Sylvain spun Felix in his arms, pressing against his ass. His hands dropped to Felix’s hips to rock them together.

“That’s nice,” and the hitch in Felix’s voice told Sylvain it was more than  _ nice, _ “but not what I had in mind.” 

“Oh?” Sylvain curled over Felix to nip at his ear, kiss his neck. “How do you want me?”

He felt Felix swallow, felt the vibrations in his throat as he spoke. “I want you on my lap.”

Sylvain pushed out a labored breath. He had bottomed for Felix plenty of times before, but not in the same night. Never in the same fucking  _ session. _

A spark ignited in his mind, deep in his belly, and he turned Felix’s head to his. “Absolutely,” he said. Then he thrust his tongue into Felix’s open mouth. 

Had this been Felix’s plan all along? Sylvain was glad he had washed. His desire shifted so quickly to Felix’s whims; one minute he needed to fuck him and the next, he ached to be fucked. He just wanted Felix—any way would do. 

Felix chased one more kiss, then he was dropping to his knees, hands never leaving Sylvain’s body.

Contrary to what most people thought, Sylvain didn’t bend over for just anyone, but he let Felix push him down over the side of the bed, face first, ass up.

Sylvain turned back to look at him and spread his legs wide. “I’m ready, baby.”

Felix clicked his tongue at the nickname, frowning and blushing in feigned disgust. But not even Felix could stay annoyed under these circumstances. 

“Relax,” Felix murmured. Gentle, slick fingers traced the curve of Sylvain’s ass, dipping inward to circle his rim. Felix pressed a soft kiss there next, then pushed one slender finger inside.

Sylvain breathed out a sigh to calm himself and Felix stilled. 

“Keep going,” Sylvain said, rocking back on his finger to urge him deeper. Felix did, and Sylvain focused on the contrast of Felix’s rough skin and graceful movements. Slowly, surely, the burn of the stretch gave way to pleasure. Felix pushed a second finger in, out, and in again, deeper each time until he curled his hand and Sylvain’s hips stuttered into the bed. “Nice aim,” he said, once his mouth could form the words. 

Felix made a smug sound, but carried on working Sylvain open, pressing on that spot whenever he thought Sylvain was getting too comfortable. The bedsheets would need to be changed after this; Sylvain had already made a good mess of them.

He couldn’t wait to make it worse.

“I’m ready, Felix,” he said, forgoing the nickname this time. “Have your way with me.”

Felix’s soft chuckle sent a pulse through his dick, easing the void left in the wake of his touch. 

He wouldn’t be empty for long. 

Felix ran his other hand down Sylvain’s back and Sylvain knew to follow. But instead of settling on the bed, Felix sat down in his desk chair. He looked regal there, but the chair was solid wood and Sylvain was a lot heavier than Felix. A pang of worry for Felix’s ass shot through him.

Felix must have picked up on because he scowled. “It’s got arms,” he explained, patting the wood. “Use them.”

“You’ve thought about this,” Sylvain replied, fear fading.

Felix huffed. “I had to do something while you were snoring your life away this morning.”

Sylvain’s knees almost faltered. “Did you prep yourself in the chair?” Felix’s deepening blush was enough of an answer. “For the love of—I’m begging you, Felix, wake me up next time!”

“Stop yammering and mount me,” Felix growled. He hitched up his boots again and Sylvain’s mouth went dry.

Sylvain crossed the room while Felix slicked himself once more. Swallowing down irrational nerves, Sylvain hovered above Felix’s lap. _Relax_ , he told himself. Felix steadied him with a hand on his hip, and slowly, carefully guided Sylvain onto his cock.

_Fuck,_ it had been a while. Just the tip was a lot.

Felix smoothed his thumb over Sylvain’s hip, whispering words of encouragement as Sylvain strained around him. He felt so full, so tight around Felix’s cock, but he could take it. 

“More,” Sylvain demanded. He sounded like Felix.

Felix coughed out a curse word, then, “You sure?” Sylvain clenched around him to make it clear. 

“All of it, Fe, I need it.” Sylvain nodded emphatically in case Felix needed more convincing and braced his arms on the chair. Felix thrust up as Sylvain pushed down and their raw cries mingled, too.

“Move when you’re ready,” Felix told him. “I want to touch you.”

Sylvain nodded his permission, and Felix slid his hands up Sylvain’s middle, feather-light and electric. He traced the curves of Sylvain’s abdomen, almost tickling him, then swept over his chest to squeeze his shoulders. Sylvain was impressed Felix could reach, but he kept that thought to himself. 

Torturously, as if punishing Sylvain for his thoughts, Felix’s hands traveled back down, stopping just shy of his nipples. He dragged his nails over the skin there, hard enough to leave tracks. 

“ _Felix,_ ” Sylvain gasped. Pleaded. For what, he wasn’t sure.

Felix drew spirals around his nipples, closer and closer until…

Connection.

_ Oh, _ now Sylvain had to move.

Feet firmly planted on the floor, he worked his ass up and down slowly, in time with Felix’s touch. Those reinforced boots roughed up his thighs as he picked up speed, but Sylvain would gladly take a few fabric burns in exchange for the feeling of Felix inside him, around him, beneath him…

His nipples might not have been as sensitive as Felix’s, but Felix was good with his hands and the sensation melded perfectly with the intense bliss Sylvain only got from riding Felix’s cock. Rational thoughts peeled away later by layer until only Felix and friction and blazing need remained.

This was why he usually topped; he could lose control like this. It was too much, overwhelming, and yet he could skirt the edge for hours.

“Let go,” Felix growled. “You’re not going to hurt me.” 

He twisted Sylvain’s nipples to make his point and Sylvain’s hips snapped down. Felix’s cries— _yes! harder!!—_ barely registered as in Sylvain’s blank mind. His entire world narrowed to the chair, the floor, and Felix, mostly Felix, and Sylvain rode him until his vision came back.

Felix managed to buck into him and the room vanished again, drenched in white hot flecks of light.

“Please, Felix, please,” he heard himself gasp, still not coherent enough to know what he was asking for.

Felix knew, and he dropped his hands to Sylvain’s cock. Sylvain cried his name out again, or maybe he was just crying, and Felix stroked him, gasping in time with Sylvain’s erratic thrusts.

“Sylvain, I’m, I’m—”

Language eluded Felix, too, then he lost control of his voice altogether. Sylvain couldn’t hear him anyway. He was dripping with sweat but his fever wouldn’t break, he was so full, and then Felix was overflowing. 

Felix slumped beneath him, but by magic or love or sheer will, he continued to surround Sylvain with words and touch, stoking an unbearable fire that raged deeper, higher, brighter. Sylvain couldn’t fight the flames, and he burst from the inside out. 

It was Felix who built him up and it was Felix who coaxed him down. Sylvain drowned in rapture in his arms and surfaced again, shaking with the shockwaves.

_ Move, _ Sylvain thought,  _ don't crush Felix, _ and then he was sinking to the floor, melting into a puddle between Felix’s legs. He rested his head on the pillow of Felix’s thigh and Felix weaved a hand through his hair. 

Their breathing filled the silence, but they didn’t need to speak to communicate. Sylvain pressed lazy kisses to Felix’s sticky skin as Felix traced patterns on his scalp, saying more than words could. 

Of course, they never stayed silent for long.

“Sorry about the mess,” Sylvain mumbled, not at all bothered by the come leaking out of him onto the floor. His stomach was covered, too.

“It’s your room,” Felix replied. He sounded a little hoarse and only then did Sylvain connect it with the ringing in his ear. “I’ll help you clean up.”

Sylvain nuzzled him, fighting back a yawn. “Aww, you’re so nice.” 

Neither of them moved, at least not beyond sharing tender, imperceptible touches. Sylvain had no idea how much time passed or if he was even awake, and then Felix was patting his cheek.

“Bed,” Felix murmured. He wasn't wearing his boots anymore. “Come on.”

Sylvain nodded and rose to his full height. He thought about scooping Felix up in his arms, but his arms were tired and Felix was being so soft. He didn’t want to ruin it.

Felix handed him a towel to clean up, then Sylvain turned down the covers and climbed into bed with Felix close behind. No protest came when Sylvain pulled Felix into his arms, and Sylvain was more than content to hold him until their duties stole them away from each other. 

But he couldn’t resist asking one last question.

“Does this make us even?” 

Felix scoffed. “Hardly.”

Sylvain smiled and closed his eyes. He was more than content to spend the rest of his life catching up to Felix, too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp this got away from me  
> thanks so much for the response to the first chapter  
> it means a lot that people enjoy my smut.


	3. to collapse in a heap at your knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix wakes up with an idea he can’t shake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops, another kink

Felix couldn’t quite put it into words, but being with Sylvain had freed something within him. After perhaps an oversensitive childhood—Felix could admit that now—and a painful adolescence, he'd come to Garreg Mach stuck in a cycle of anger and defensiveness. A misguided attempt to protect himself (and everyone else). He hadn’t even been able to see the walls he’d put up until Sylvain started tearing them down.

And now, watching Sylvain’s broad chest rise and fall in the early morning haze, Felix could admit something else: his mind was just as filthy as Sylvain’s.

Felix should have been sleeping now, but he was too hard for that. An idea had possessed him, snapped him out of sleep so fast he wasn’t sure if it had come to him in a dream or just a lust-fueled epiphany.

He wanted to fuck Sylavin’s chest. 

The space between his pectoral muscles, specifically. Was it still cleavage on a man? Whatever it was called, Felix couldn’t stop staring at it. Sylvain only put a fraction of the time and effort into training that Felix did, but thanks to genetics, he reaped triple the rewards in muscle definition, tone, and sheer size. To put it crudely, Sylvain had huge tits. Felix had never cared one way or the other about breasts on women, but everything was different with Sylvain. 

Now he just needed Sylvain to wake up so he could ask. If Sylvain was at all in the mood, he’d agree. Anything Felix wanted to try became the best idea in the world in Sylvain’s sincere eyes, so Felix saw no reason to hold back. That trust was more arousing than Sylvain’s perfect body, more than anything Sylvain could do with his hands, his tongue, or his dick. After Glenn’s death, Felix had sworn he’d never show weakness or vulnerability again, but here he was, imagining all the things he could do to Sylvain, with no fear of being mocked or turned away. 

In other words, he really didn’t want to think about Glenn now.

Soft, even breaths escaped Sylavin’s lips as he slumbered on, painfully unaware of the emotions soaring through Felix. Idly, Felix stroked his own shaft and considered his options. Sylvain had essentially given Felix blanket permission to wake him up for sex but he just looked so peaceful, and he needed his rest. Aside from that, he was quiet. Felix would walk through the eternal flames for Sylvain, but the man did talk a lot. Besides, there was something undeniably sexy about fantasizing about him right under his nose. It would drive Sylvain wild if he knew; he’d devour Felix whole. The thought burned hot, deep in Felix’s belly, and he made up his mind. 

Felix rolled to lie on his back. One hand still loosely wrapped around his cock, he slid the other up and down his own body, over his muscles, smaller and tighter than Sylvain’s. He brushed one nipple, already hard in the crisp morning air (and from thinking of Sylvain), then pinched the other, his eyes fluttering closed as he rolled it between his fingertips. Sylvain’s hands felt so much better, and he could,  _ would  _ have them, but he was going to enjoy his own hands first. Oh, the look on Sylvain’s face when he caught Felix (and goddess, Felix wanted to get caught) would be delicious; lust would clear the fog of sleep from his eyes, and he’d only pout a second before pulling Felix’s hands away, maybe bracing them to the bed to punish Felix for starting without him. The beginnings of a moan slipped past Felix’s lips but Sylvain barely stirred. 

Felix would have to do better. Abandoning his nipples, he pushed down his abdomen until both hands were on his cock. How would it feel to press himself to Sylvain’s chest? They’d need oil, oil that Sylvain was unwittingly holding hostage on his side of the bed, so Felix would have to make do with saliva. After giving his dick a quick, two-handed squeeze (and moaning a little louder to no avail), he brought both hands to his mouth. He licked one palm, then the other, then trapped his cock between them. It was awkward—Sylvain’s chest would be so much warmer—but he began to thrust into the tight space. 

Maybe it was the motion of the bed, maybe it was the moans, more exaggerated by the second, but Sylvain licked his lips and shifted. Felix made sure he was looking directly at Sylvain when he finally opened his eyes, and that look was worth it. 

Confusion only lasted a split-second before Sylvain’s pupils spanned even wider with desire. A ragged breath fought its way out of Sylvain’s chest as he tore his gaze away from Felix’s face to watch him pleasure himself. 

“Good morning.” Sylvain whispered it, like he was witnessing something sacred. But he made no effort to join, seemingly content to watch Felix writhe between his own hands.

The spit was drying up, and jerking himself off like this wasn’t enough to get him leaking like Sylvain could. Felix narrowed his eyes but pressed on. “Sylvain,” he ground out. “Come on.”

A slow smile spread across Sylvain’s face, and wickedly, he stretched his arms behind his head. “But you’re putting on such a phenomenal show. Might just watch.” 

Sylvain’s cock was already propping the sheets up like a tent, but if he wanted to play games, Felix could play. “Then make yourself useful and”—he rolled his dick between his palms—“pass the oil.”

Without looking away, Sylvain draped one of his long arms over the side of the bed to produce the vial. “Interesting technique,” he said, hunger in his eyes as he uncorked the bottle. 

Felix reached for it, squeezing his cock in one hand to make up for losing the other. “I’m pretending it’s your chest,” he growled, snatching the oil. 

“What?” Sylvain’s eyes suddenly took up half his face. 

“Wanna fuck your chest,” Felix replied, drenching his cock in oil. “Your pecs, your tits, whatever you want to call them. You in? Or do I have to finish like this?” But now that he had lubrication, he realized his demonstrative strokes were a mistake—he didn’t want to finish by himself.

“Fuck yes, I’m in.” And with that, Sylvain was scrambling out of the sheets. “Come on, sit on me.” 

He shifted to the center of the bed and Felix abandoned his cock to do as Sylvain said and perch himself on those solid abdominal muscles. It really wasn’t fair, to be so lazy and still so strong, but Felix could lecture Sylvain later. 

Oil still in hand, he locked eyes with Sylvain and poured a generous stream between his pecs. He wanted it slippery, but he might have gone overboard; oil ran down the groove, unbothered by his chest hair, parting to dribble onto the bed, trickling all the way to where Felix’s balls were pressed against his skin.

“I’ll get us more soon,” Sylvain murmured. He took the bottle from Felix and set it aside, then slid a finger through the slick valley of his chest in invitation. Felix didn’t need to be told twice. He slid forward and pressed the tip of his dick where Sylvain’s finger had just been. It was already better than touching himself, and he rocked back and forth a couple times to work in the oil. 

Usually Felix was the impatient one, but Sylvain pushed him down by the hips until his entire length was flush with skin. Felix let out a moan and flattened his hand over his cock, trapping it in the tight space. Nodding, Sylvain brought his hands to his chest and pressed his pecs closer together, arching his back to make them bulge even more. Felix couldn’t stop staring, and he began to move with Sylvain, mesmerized by the sight of his cock disappearing and reappearing from under his hand.

It wasn’t as warm as being inside Sylvain, nor as tight, but with his chest hair slicked by oil, there was no friction here; just an effortless, blissful glide. Felix felt every ridge of Sylvain’s sternum strumming his cock as he thrusted. Did it feel good for Sylvain, too? Felix glanced at his face, screwed up in concentration, and Sylvain smiled, his lower lip captured between his teeth in focus. 

Felix could make him feel better. He pushed Sylvain’s hands away and covered his pecs with his own hands, hips never failing. The oil was everywhere now, and Felix massaged Sylvain’s chest, alternately squeezing his muscles and palming his nipples. Finally, he drew a moan from Sylvain, and Felix moved faster, so fast his cock kept slipping out of place. He was getting close. 

Sylvain wasn’t going to drag it out. He pressed his palm to Felix’s dick to keep him in line, fingers digging into his own breast. It was more intense under Sylvain’s hand—his hair felt coarser now, too—and Felix could barely control his hips. Sylvain didn’t seem to care. His neck was craned at an angle that couldn’t be comfortable, but his eyes were glued to Felix’s cock. “Come on me, Fe,” he urged, exaggerating his breaths to match Felix’s rhythm. 

That was all the convincing Felix needed. He lifted his hips and Sylvain coiled his hand around Felix’s cock to pump him hard and fast. Felix covered Sylvain’s hand with both of his own as his core tightened in rapture, and then he was painting Sylvain’s chest with come. He had half a mind to press into Sylvain’s beautiful cleavage again and ride out the rest of his orgasm in his own mess, but Sylvain held him steady and squeezed every last drop from his cock like a man possessed. 

When his touch became too much, Felix called Sylvain’s name. Immediately, Sylvain released him, letting his hands rest on Felix’s thighs. 

“Good morning,” Sylvain breathed out. 

“You already said that.” The words left Felix in a huff, not because he was annoyed but because his heart was still racing. He climbed off of Sylvain and caught sight of his cock, gleaming with precome and as swollen as Felix had ever seen it. Felix bent over the side of the bed to grab his nightshirt to clean up, but Sylvain scrambled to grab Felix’s unintentionally presented hips. 

“We can clean up later,” Sylvain said, voice low. They’d probably regret putting it off, but that was all the convincing it took for Felix to drop his shirt on the floor, get on his hands and knees, and glance back at Sylvain. 

“Then fuck me first.” 

He arched his back and Sylvain let out a deep, rumbling moan, then began pressing soft kisses to Felix’s sensitive skin, almost ticklish in the wake of his orgasm. Sylvain kissed the curve of his ass, his thighs, his balls, even the base of his cock before Felix jerked away.

“Too much?” Sylvain asked. And he meant it when he added, “Sorry.” He used his hands instead, smoothing them up and down Felix’s legs. “Do you need a minute?” 

Felix looked back again, glancing from Sylvain’s soft, patient eyes to his throbbing, purple-red cock. His asshole tightened involuntarily; he didn’t know if he could come again so soon, but he wanted Sylvain deep inside him. “No. Do it now.” 

With another moan, Sylvain kissed his ass again and retrieved the oil to coat his fingers. Felix took a first, a second, a third, crying out freely as Sylvain stretched him. They both knew when he was ready and Sylvain pulled back to admire his handiwork (as he often did). He made no move to flip Felix around, just rose to fuck him properly from behind, which was just as well; Sylvain’s chest was still filthy, and the idea of rubbing against it was less appealing now. 

He would much rather have Sylvain fill him up, and Sylvain did. Every part of him was huge, and his cock was no exception; Felix was always privately amazed the whole thing fit. He grounded himself on Sylvain’s hands on his hips and his own hands in the sheets. In this position, he felt every pulse of Sylvain’s cock, every twitch of tense muscle. Impossible heat began to well up in Felix’s stomach once more, hotter whenever Sylvain got the angle just right.

Sylvain knew it, too. “Come on, Felix,” he grunted, reaching forward to give Felix’s cock attention it didn’t need. “Again.”

“You first,” Felix shot back, clenching around Sylvain on purpose. That proved too much for both of them, and in the end, it was too close to call. Sylvain spilled deep inside Felix as Felix spilled onto the sheets beneath them. 

They stayed like that for a beat, until the bedroom came once more into focus and Sylvain pulled out. Felix groaned and sagged to the bed, narrowly avoiding his own come. Sylvain slumped beside him, his chest a sticky, tangled mass of hair, semen, and oil. Felix wrinkled his nose. 

“Now we’re both filthy,” he mumbled. 

“Only now?” Sylvain let out a cocky chuckle. “You’re the one who wanted to fuck my tits first thing in the morning. That’s pretty fucking filthy.”

Felix swatted his stomach without malice. “You know what I meant.”

“I do, and I love being filthy with you.” Sylvain leaned over to kiss Felix, but he kept it quick. That suited Felix just fine; they smelled like sex and sweat on top of all the usual odors that came with the morning. 

Felix pulled away first. He stood and mopped up between his legs with the sheets that needed changing anyway, then looked over his shoulder. “Bath?”

Sylvain wiped the mess on his chest with his bare hand—Felix shook his head in disgust—and rubbed it off on the sheets, then looked up at Felix with such love and contentment in his eyes that Felix forgot how gross he was. “With you?” Sylvain asked, though he knew the answer. “Absolutely.” 

And, dressed and decidedly less filthy (but still not quite presentable), Felix and Sylvain made their way to the baths hand in hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasn’t going to write more of this, and then i decided sylvain’s boobs needed more love  
> the kinks keep spilling out  
> hope you enjoyed
> 
> btw have i mentioned that all the chapter titles come from a song about breaking up? anyway sylvix forever


End file.
